


In the Place to Be

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: The Other 51 [32]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is a cutie, Alexander might have a popcorn kink, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, Fluff, Hurricane Alexander, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, John is Precious, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Movie Night, No Plot/Plotless, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Popcorn, don't read into it, everyone is drunk, this is just fluff, this is trash but cute trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: “Okay, okay! We’ll watch the Narnia movies, Castaway, and the sports movie,” Alex had relented.And so, here they were. Movie night. Complete with pillow forts, alcohol, and damn good snacks.





	In the Place to Be

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PLOTLESS FLUFF. IF YOU WANT SOMETHING DEEP AND COMPELLING, THIS AIN'T THE FIC FOR YOU. IF YOU WANNA DISTRACT YOURSELF FROM ASSIGNMENTS OR CHORES, YOU'VE COME TO THE RIGHT PLACE.
> 
> I should also mention this is set just after Cold in My Professions, so the only people in the Squad are Alexander, Daniel, and Jon.
> 
> Thanks, Ring. Someday I'll learn how to make normal words links, and then I'll link you. In the mean time, just know I'm linking you in my heart.

“Hey, hey, Jon!” Alexander called from his spot on the floor, surrounded by blankets and pillows and cushions. “Remember to make popcorn!”

 

Jon rolled his eyes. Of course, he would remember to make the popcorn. Popcorn was his  _ specialty _ .

 

Jon, Alex, and Daniel were having Movie Night. It had started with Jon admitting he’d never seen the Chronicles of Narnia, which Alexander had deemed a cardinal sin. Then, Daniel had said he’d never seen Castaway, which was perhaps not as much of a big deal but was still  _ wrong _ . And then, the killer blow.

 

“You’ve never seen Glory Road!?” Jon asked narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend.

 

“It’s just a sports movie, right? I don’t do sports movies,” Alexander had explained with a shrug.

 

“You are  _ never _ allowed to rag on me for Narnia again, I swear. It’s not ‘just a sports movie’!” Jon exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, “It’s a heartfelt tale of  _ beating the odds _ and  _ overcoming oppression _ ! It’s beautiful!”

 

“Okay, okay! We’ll watch the Narnia movies, Castaway, and the sports movie,” Alex had relented.

 

And so, here they were. Alexander had decided that they needed a pillow fort and had “built” them one out of Jon’s couch cushions. Daniel was out having one of his older friends buy them beer. And Jon, of course, was on popcorn duty.

 

“Can you make the sweet and the spicy kinds?” Alex called.

 

“Pfft,” Jon said, “Of course. I’m insulted you would even think I wouldn’t. What kind of heathen do you take me for, Alexander Hayley?”

 

“The kind of heathen who puts his socks in  _ my kitchen sink _ ,” Alex shot back, a lopsided grin on his face.

 

“Oh my god, that was one time, and I was  _ drunk _ .”

 

“Socks! In the kitchen sink!”

 

“Watch it, Hamilton, or this popcorn won’t even have extra butter,” Jon warned.

 

Alexander looked genuinely concerned and apologetic. “I’m sorry! You can put all your socks in my sink! Just don’t cut off my good popcorn!”

 

Jon rolled his eyes and smiled as he mixed the brown sugar and vanilla into the butter. “I knew it,” he sighed, “You only love me for my snacks.”

 

“Damn,” Alex replied with a snap, “You found me out. I’m only in it for the popcorn. And the sex.”

 

“Why is it that everytime I walk into a conversation between the two of you, it’s always about sex?” Daniel sighed as he entered Jon’s dorm, a twenty-four pack in hand.

 

“In our defense, it was mostly about popcorn,” Alexander replied. The look on Daniel’s face clearly stated that he didn’t think this made it any better.

 

“Oh god, no. Ew! No! He didn’t mean it like  _ that _ , shit, no! Jesus Christ!” Jon said at the same time Alex said,

 

“A popcorn kink isn’t even  _ that _ bad.”

 

Daniel groaned. “That’s it,” he said, “You’ve lost your beer privileges. I’m not giving my beer to people who fuck with popcorn.”

 

“Alexander,” Jon said, face palming. “You absolute  _ moron _ .”

 

“I’m not saying we  _ do _ , I’m just saying if we did, hypothetically--”

 

“Just shut up, dear  _ God _ ,” Jon interrupted, smacking a hand over Alex’s mouth. A moment later: “Ew! Did you just fucking  _ lick me _ ? What are you, five?”

 

“You’d better hope not, or you’d be in deep shit, Latham,” Alexander replied.

 

“Okaaaaay,” Daniel said, picking up the beer and heading for the door, “I hate you both and I’m leaving.”

 

“Wait no! Daniel! Jon’s making the good snacks!” Alex protested. Daniel turned on his heel.

 

“What snacks?”

 

Jon huffed. “The popcorn. That’s what got us on the subject. And there are jalapeno poppers in the oven.”

 

There was a long pause. “I’ll stay,” Daniel relented.

OoOoO

They all ended up huddling in the pillow fort (even Daniel, though it took a lot of effort and hiding the snacks until he agreed). Alexander had started sniffling when Wilson had floated away and had started full on crying when Tom Hanks’ fiance turned out to be with someone else. He blamed the beer.

 

And if they had to pause Glory Road because Alex had to rant about the movie for fifteen minutes, well, that was the beer’s fault, too.

OoOoO

“Okay, so the Narnia movies are really good,” Jon admitted as he stroked Alexander's hair. “Tumnus is hot.”

 

Alex opened his mouth to speak.

 

“Whatever you're about to say, don't,” Daniel said, glaring at Alexander.

 

Alex closed his mouth.

 

“I think Barnes really  _ is  _ magic. He got you to shut up!” Jon teased Alexander.

 

Alex smirked. “You could get me to shut up, too. Just using a different method.”

 

Daniel groaned and face palmed. “I swear, you two are fucking gross,” he mumbled.

 

“Then why do you hang out with us, huh?” Alexander asked.

 

“Because we haven't found anyone else yet.”

 

Alex pouted. “You're not gonna be my friend anymore when we find others?” he asked.

 

Jon frowned at Daniel. “Why'd you make him sad, man?”

 

Daniel rolled his eyes. “It was a  _ joke _ . I swear, the only person touchier than Alexander Hamilton is Alex Hayley,” he said.

 

“You literally shot him for endorsing someone else,” Jon pointed out. “You have no room to talk.”

 

“Don't be mean to Burr!” Alexander said, flicking Jon's arm.

 

Jon stuck his tongue out at Daniel.

 

Daniel responded in turn.

 

Okay, so maybe they were all a bit drunk.

 

“Jooooon, we're out of popcorn!” Alex whined, slumping out of Jon's lap.

 

Jon climbed to his feet. “Sweet or spicy?” he asked.

 

“Spicy!” Alexander shouted.

 

Jon giggled at his boyfriend’s antics and went to make more popcorn.

 

“He has such a cute giggle,” Alex said absentmindedly, “He's so cute. And smart. And funny. And nice, oh my  _ God  _ he's so nice it's  _ crazy _ ! And he cares so much about, like, all the things. He's pretty much perfect, and I love him. I missed him so much, and now I have him back and I love him even more, and I didn't even think that could, like, happen. But it can and I do and wow.”

 

Jon re-entered to get Daniel’s popcorn preferences half way through this rambling tirade and felt a blush heat his cheeks. He knew his freckles would probably be more noticeable now, and blushed ever harder.

 

Speaking of freckles…

 

“And oh my  _ God  _ his  _ freckles _ . It's like--it's like when you shine a flashlight in a cave and all the crystals glitter? Yeah. It's like that, but it's his  _ face _ . Holy shit,  _ I love him _ .”

 

“I-I love you too,” Jon stammered.

 

Alexander turned around and smiled even harder. “My dearest Laurens,” he said, standing on wobbly feet and kissing Jon's cheek.

 

The microwave beeped.

 

“I'll get it,” Daniel said, rolling his eyes. “And then I'm going home. You two are disgusting and I miss Theodosia.”

 

Alex frowned. “You'll get her back someday, Aaron. I know it. You love her too much for it not to happen,” he said.

 

Daniel barely winced at the mention of his name, and even that didn't smother the small smile on his face.

 

“Thank you, Alexander,” he replied.

 

Alexander was already... preoccupied... with Jon, so Daniel sighed and retrieved his popcorn.

 

His friends were idiots, but they were his friends, and that's what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this flaming pile of fluff my apology for all the angst I've been writing lately.
> 
> Jon's Popcorn Recipes!
> 
> (Spicy)  
> One (1) bag of normal popcorn  
> Three (3) Tbsp of butter  
> One and a half (1 1/2) Tbsp hot sauce  
> Red pepper flakes  
> Pop the popcorn as usual. Pour hot sauce into butter and microwave until butter is melted. Mix thoroughly and add pepper flakes. Pour mixture over popcorn and toss. Ta-da.
> 
> (Sweet)  
> One (1) bag of popcorn  
> Three (3) Tbsp of butter  
> One-half (1/2) tsp of vanilla extract  
> One (1) Tbsp brown sugar  
> One (1) tsp white sugar  
> Pop popcorn as usual. Melt butter together with both sugars and the vanilla. Mix until syrupy and pour over popcorn. Toss and let sit for two minutes.
> 
> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
